


No One Said Love Was Easy

by variansupportcrew



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Falling In Love, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Language, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variansupportcrew/pseuds/variansupportcrew
Summary: Hugo finds out he may be in love with a certain alchemist.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	No One Said Love Was Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, it's short, I'm lazy, t a k e  
> (:

I stare into the bright blue of the sky, watching the clouds drift. The sun softly reflects off of my glasses. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, spots gracing my vision.

..........................................................................

I startle awake from a loud boom, throwing myself into a sitting position. "The fuck?" My head rushed from the sudden movement, everything becoming more hazy, but I turned despite the dizziness to see a very blurry Varian standing above me.

Next thing I know, a hand is on my wrist, pulling me up. My heart stutters from the touch.

"Woah, Hairstripe-" I start, but quickly get cutoff.

"Hugo, very urgent, I may or may not have, the may option being very strong," he let out a small giggle and oh god was his laugh always that adorable? "Set off a paint bomb in Nuru and Yong's tent." He grinned, his teeth innocently hooking onto his bottom lip, desperately trying to keep in laughter. My eyes unknowingly drifted to stare. His lip flushed where cute buck teeth bit it, a rosy red.

Butterflies soared through my stomach, heat rising to the tips of my ears. O-of course I'd never say out loud I thought they were cute! And I most definitely do not want those lips on mine, but...I wonder....what it would feel like if I just.... NO. That's stupid, you're not some idiot here to fall in love, it's not a goddamn romance movie! Donella needs you to stick to the mission, he's not your friend, he doesn't mean anything. None of them do. I blinked in an attempt to clear my head from my thoughts, instead focusing on his words.

"Wait" I squinted at him "So you're telling me you did this on purpose?" The edge of my mouth pulled into a slight smirk. Just keep up the act Hugo. You can do this. Focus. "And why didn't I fall victim to the 'Great Varian's' wrath this time exactly?" My fingers motioning air quotes. His grip only tightened on my wrist as he started running, pulling me along. I stumbled slightly, struggling to match his pace. "I'll explain that to you later when there's NOT two angry people about to chase after us" the teen huffed out, a lilt of playfulness to his voice despite already sounding out of breath. I chanced a look behind us to indeed see two other teens stomp out of their tents, different colors of paint splattered all over their faces and clothes.

Nuru caught eye contact with me, clenching her fists and shouting, "HUGO! VARIAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!"

I let out a loud snort and wheezed all the way to where we finally stopped near the lake. I leaned against a nearby tree to steady my breaths while I watched Varian double over, panting. He looked up at me just then, his bangs falling past his eyes. His face practically glowed a beet red in the morning sun, his smile from before grown impossibly wider. It was like time stopped as we looked at each other, wind softly blowing. It was almost comical if I wasn't about to have a god damn heart attack from it.

Varian let out a small huff and then burst out laughing. I let out my own breath I didn't even know I was holding and felt myself smile as I started laughing with him.

"Oh god, they're totally gonna kill us when we go back" the raven haired teen sighed.

"Pff, Goggles, I'm gonna be 100% percent honest here." I slightly tilted my head through curiosity, "Didn't really think you were the type to actually let loose and have some fun."  
He glared and punched my arm.

"Ow! Hey, I'm just saying! You're always Mr. Grumpy Pants wherever we go." I feigned a pout, rubbing my arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of having fun, Hugo. I just always have to take care of a child."

I blinked.

Huh? Does he mean Yong? I mean, I wouldn't say he's too hard to take care of, just the occasional explosions. Normal kid stuff....okay so maybe not normal but he's definitely not a hassle. Pretty fun to be around actually.

"And by child I mean you Hugo." Varian smirked. My heart thumped inside my chest. Oh fuck. I couldn't even bring myself to be offended, much less form words. I just stood there staring, mouth hanging open. Like an idiot. God, I must look so stupid- "Earth to Hugoooo?" Varian dragged out, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked, face flushing from embarrassment. "Y-yeah, what is it?"

"I just said that the view is kinda pretty from here." He was turned towards the Kingdom of Corona sitting in the distance. There was this faraway look in his eyes that I can't describe. Longing, maybe? I studied him carefully as he sat down in the grass, his cheerful expression long gone by now, left with a blank slate, but his body was anything but. His arms tightly wrapped around his legs, hands clenched into fists, shoulders tense.

"Goggles?" I tested the atmosphere.

Nothing.

I pushed myself off the tree and slowly moved over to sit next to him.

"Hey."

I kept my tone light so as not to startle him. He seemed like he was spaced out. Apparently I was right because as soon as I spoke, I heard his breath hitch. Then a hum.

"Hey..."

I gave him a gentle nudge with my shoulder. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Heh, it's nothing, don't worry. Just....thinking." His shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. Progress.

"Well it might just be me but 'just thinking' is never this depressing." I teased.

Varian let out a puff of air from his nose. "Oh yeah, sure. The king of being a brood is lecturing me on brooding." He turned his head towards me again.

"But um..." his eyes flickered away for a second, then back at me.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it's not really 'just thinking'. I've been, feeling a little homesick honestly."

He was tensing again.

"A-and I really, I don't mean to bother you with it!"

He thought he was bothering me?

"No no! Hairstripe calm down, you're not bothering me at all! I mean, I get that you're homesick, I would be too if I had your friends and family. They seem really great." I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in affirmation. "I bet they love and miss you more than anything right now." I love you more than anything.

Varian's smile slowly but surely returned, a more soft push to it. The rise of his cheeks making him have an adorable squint.  
I smiled back.

Whenever I'm around Varian, he always seems to do that. Get a smile from me. I'm not sure whether I should love or hate that about him.

Just then, "Varian and Hugo."

We both froze, eyes widening.

Nuru.

"You two better explain your little prank. Right. Now."  
I awkwardly coughed and put my hands together in my lap. Twiddling my thumbs. This time Varian was the one to look back.

"Hiiiii Nuru." His voice practically shook with the laughter held in his throat at the sight of the mess she was in.  
I didn't even have to look to know her arms were crossed, hip jutted out and finger tapping her arm impatiently.

"Don't hiiii me! Who was responsible for the paint bomb in our tent?!"

"Uhhhh, meeee?"

Nuru growled. "You have got to be kidding! Honestly, the AUDACITY-"

Varian and I just watched as she paced around, continuing her rambling.

"I say we should head back to camp since Mom here has already found us. And I'm way too tired for a lecture."  
Varian chuckled. "Way ahead of ya there Hugh." He got up and stretched, I followed soon after. I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye. My eyebrows drew together, not that I wasn't flattered but, "What is it?"

That dumb smirk AGAIN, "Race ya." Not even a second after and he dashed off.

"Wha- hey, wait! Cheater!" I sprinted after him, but I couldn't fight off that light feeling in my chest. This boy made me so unexplainably happy without even trying. I haven't felt this way in so long.

"OH C'MON! I swear, you guys never listen." Nuru yelled from where we left her, throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.  
If this feeling is only temporary, I'll just have to make it last as long as I can.

I picked up my pace

.........................................................................

It was late at night already, the stars hanging luminously above. Nuru and Yong's clothes laid out to dry on a tree branch next to me and the campfire.

After the whole ordeal, Varian and I were forced to wash them by hand ourselves. You can only imagine how that turned out. It took the rest of the whole entire day trying to get the stupid paint out. I guess the highlight of it though is I got to spend more time with Varian. And, it might sound crazy but, I feel like we're actually starting to get along.

Suddenly, my stomach churned.

I groaned in displeasure and slapped a hand over my mouth. I felt hot bile rise at the back of throat and I jerked forward.

I couldn't breathe.

Why couldn't I breathe?

I tried gasping for air, only to end up gagging.

FuckfuckfuckIcan'tbreathe-

I landed on my knees, tangling my fingers in the grass as I desperately scratched at my throat, leaving behind angry red marks.

Just as soon as my vision started to turn black, I coughed violently, blood splattering onto the ground and...

Petals?

I blinked away my tears and looked closer.

Red chrysanthemum petals.

Oh no.


End file.
